


Most Wanted

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Kylo Ren, Hux is a badass bitch with lots of guilt, Kylo Ren is a big teddy bear with RBF, Kylux Big Bang 2020, M/M, Murder, Past Relationship(s), Stress relief fucking, Top Armitage Hux, graphic description of attempted murder in the beginning but can be skipped, slightly graphic desprictions of crimes scenes, the writer listens to too many true crime podcasts and swears she knows shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: When the most prolific serial killer the city of Arkanis has ever seen is finally arrested and awaiting trial, it takes two of the cities most respected lawyers to represent the culprit and the victims. The only problem is that Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux haven't interacted since law school and will now have to work against each other to win the career-building case of a lifetime.Or The one where Kylo and Hux are rival lawyers with too much history but an equal amount of hate for Snoke.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 236
Collections: Kylux Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S HERE! IT'S FINALLY HERE!
> 
> I can't even begin to describe how fucking amazing it feels to finish this project! This was my first ever Kylux Mini Big Bang and as much as I wanted to kick my own ass these last couple of months, it was really really fun! 
> 
> Special thanks to my fandom bestie for pushing me and encouraging me to continue this story during those stressful nights I felt so LOST. Literally THANK YOU <3 
> 
> BIG HUGE thanks to my KBB Artist, Tallmooseyfate (find them on Tumblr with the same name)! They were so wonderful to work with, making me laugh during the most stressful of times and being so freaking talented. Check out the amazing art they did!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story!

Detective Poe Dameron was no stranger to the absolute circus that he should have expected from a newly discovered crime scene.

The scene always started out the same; yellow caution tape stretched around the area of the crime as police officers set up barricades to keep anyone who wasn’t Arkanis Police Department away. Officers were specifically instructed to not touch, move, or alter anything that could contaminate the crime scene before they were able to collect evidence. This was part of the reason why Poe had too many reprimands on file, resorting to cussing out several incompetent colleagues who always managed to fuck shit up.

By the time Poe managed to slow roll past the sea of television reporters and their massive vans with their obnoxious network insignias plastered on the side of the car, Poe had already gone over what little information they were given over the radio.

The hordes of bystanders who were overcome with a morbid sense of curiosity were one of the things that Poe wished the precinct could do something about. There was always an unsettling vibe as he scanned the people who were eager to watch the events unfold, watching them as they held their phones up in their desperate need to capture proof that there was in fact a dead body nearby. Poe glared at them in disdain, unable to comprehend such an obsession.

He saw this every day, and none of these people will ever know how emotionally draining it was to be surrounded by it.

Poe’s partner, Detective Finn, always drove to the scene of the crime, arguing that he’d rather make it in one piece since Poe had a habit of driving too wild for his tastes. Finn threw a pair of black latex gloves at Poe as he exited their assigned unit, giving Poe a charming smile before they deep dove into the mayhem that was awaiting them. It came with the job as lead Homicide Investigators, a job they knew very few people had the balls to fulfill.

They were informed of a couple of new pieces of information by the lead Forensic Officer, his clinical voice muffled slightly by the mask he wore that complimented his white hazmat suit and gloves.

The scene looked similar to all the rest, but tonight’s case felt vastly different the moment they got closer.

It took a total of six bodies to be found before anyone bothered to notify the homicide unit, claiming that it wasn’t unusual to find deceased homeless people on the outskirts of the city and that they simply didn’t think it was anything to be alarmed about. Poe couldn’t believe those words were said by someone who had dedicated their lives to protect the public. Finn had been absolutely livid, vocally expressing his rage to the entire precinct about how careless they were when it came to those who they considered disposable.

They were in the middle of arguing with their Chief of Police about the shameless display of neglect when they were called out of their meeting with the news that another body was found.

Seven bodies in total and they had no lead, not even a crumb.

The victim profiles were all the same; helpless vagrants whose lifeless bodies were found along the vast, thick brush just outside of Arkanis city limits. The manner of death varied from person to person, each one as gruesome as the other. Three victims had been found with several needle marks on their arms, a slow death considering they were administered a higher dosage of drugs each time until their bodies finally gave up. Four victims were found with so many stab wounds, the coroner was unable to accurately determine just how many wounds there were in total, going as far as to say that one of them was stabbed over one hundred times with multiple weapons. Poe could only imagine how bloody the crime scene was after the attack, could only imagine how terrified the poor man had been during it all before the final blow that ultimately ended his life gave him mercy.

Poe saw each of their faces every time he closed his eyes. And now he had to add another one to the list.

The victim they found tonight was a young man who was no more than twenty-one years old, his body half covered by the vibrant green ferns that were well known around these parts of the coast. Poe crouched down, using a pen to move the fern leaves away from his face. The line that cut across his neck was jagged, torn flesh clearly visible every time the flashing light of a camera went off somewhere behind him. Finn crouched beside him, resisting the urge to reach for Poe, feeling the tension radiating from his partner.

It was scenes like this, as Poe stared down into the lifeless eyes of a soul gone too soon, that made Poe remember why he chose this profession.

* * *

Detective Poe Dameron was a stubborn bastard.

 _Never tell me the odds_ , he would say when anyone tried to convince him that whatever lead he was after was a dead end. He never let anyone stop him from taking work home, laying out case files with their corresponding incident reports and autopsy photos on his coffee table in his too bare apartment that he rarely spent time in, trying to find any connections the victims might have to each other or a location where he might be able to find answers.

He spent hours at the morgue, and he hated to admit that the late work nights were beginning to take a toll, a toll that not even Finn and his magically gifted mouth could make better when Poe showed up at his apartment late at night.

It was one of these nights when Poe laid wide awake next to Finn, hearing the other man breathe deeply as he slept on his stomach beside him when the pieces of the puzzle that had been plaguing Poe since day one began to fall into place.

All the victims were uncharacteristically clean-shaven when they were found, a detail that was backed up by several witness statements who claimed the victims had full beards the last time they were seen. None of the local homeless shelters had any records of them staying there recently, a fact that confused Poe because where else would they stay at, shower, and shave?

Each victim had a small set of generic brand toiletries that were packaged in the same plastic Ziplock bag. Although their clothes were old and tattered, most of them were washed and clean. This detail unsettled Poe more than he wanted to admit, pressing his fingers over his lips as he scanned the pictures of the evidence bags once more.

These deaths weren’t coincidences.

Someone was befriending these people. Someone was promising them a night in a warm bed, a warm shower, and a hearty meal before they went to sleep in a spare room with a comfortable bed just for them. Someone was taking advantage of their need and killing them in cold blood once they were in his clutches with no way to escape their prison.

This person was going to do this again and again, showing absolutely no sign of stopping.

And he was getting bolder.

After several weeks of questioning witnesses and checking into leads that seemed to have no end, Poe and Finn finally got the address to an inconspicuous house in one of the quiet neighborhoods just outside the city that belonged to a retired man called S. Snoke. From afar, the house didn’t seem like much, inconspicuous amongst the other houses in the suburb. There was a vehicle parked in the driveway, spotlessly clean and well taken care of even though it was an older model. 

Poe’s charm and Finn’s menacing demeanor had convinced several witnesses to tell them how all the victims had been seen in the same car, an old black SUV with a skull decal on the back window. They said their friends had left in that car, and never came back.

Poe and Finn watched as Snoke tended to his yard, waving at anyone who was walking by on the sidewalk in a way that looked fake, even from afar.

“This is him. I know it,” Poe whispered as he peered through the binocular lens, trying to get a glimpse of the monster he’s been trailing to months.

“I have a feeling too,” Finn replied, tension thick in the air as his hands gripped the steering wheel. “We need to set up a surveillance crew. He’s going to find another victim soon.”

Poe couldn’t agree more.

The night of the arrest was something out of a true-crime documentary.

They had enough evidence to get the proper resources to stake out the property, much to the annoyance of their sergeant. That annoyance went out the window when the night crew on surveillance duty called in over the radio that the owner of the home was guiding a shy and wary looking young man into the house.

Poe drove to the scene, and the adrenaline rush was like nothing he had ever felt before. He spared a glance in Finn’s direction at one point, smiling like a maniac as he saw Finn practically clinging on to dear life on the overheard door handle as he gave the team explicit orders over the radio to not make a move until they got there. Finn was secretly thankful Poe was the best driver he’d ever met, the blur of lights that sped past them as the siren blasted while Poe weaved through traffic was single-handedly the most exhilarating moment of Finn’s career.

To say they made it in the nick of time was an understatement.

The first thing Finn and Poe saw as they knocked the front door down was the poor kid sprawled on the living room floor, a plastic tarp spread underneath him as he clutched at his neck desperately. Thick, red blood slid through the gaps of his fingers, his horrified eyes staring up at them as he choked on his own blood. Finn was there in an instant, hands reaching for the wound without even bother to put on gloves first. Poe’s heart raced as he heard Finn try to console the poor young man, yelling for a medic as soon as the rest of the crew began to spill inside the room.

Poe raised his gun as he moved slowly towards the hallway, forcing his eyes away from the array of knives and scalpels that were laid in an orderly manner on the kitchen counter.

The killer was going to graduate to mutilation tonight and he was prepared for the mess.

The killer wasn’t a smart one as he tried to outrun Poe by sneaking out a back door, didn’t even make it more than a hundred yards before Poe had him pinned against an old shed.

“Game’s over, buddy,” Poe growled as he closed the handcuffs tightly around Snoke’s wrists, ignoring the wine the older man made in response. “You’re never going to see the light of day. I’ll make sure of that, you fucking animal. You’ll rot in prison.” Another hard jerk at the cuffs had Snoke standing upright and walking towards the front door.

Poe tried hard not to smile.

He really did.

But there was something so delicious about walking Snoke down the hallway to the main entrance of his own home while he wore a ridiculous bathrobe with even more ridiculous looking slippers to the sea of camera lights and flashes that waited outside on the lawn.

Poe knew this wasn’t over, but it felt fucking great to know this monster was under custody.

* * *

Kylo Ren was a mess.

Well, he was more than a mess actually.

He should have known better than to accept the invitation the staff offered him to go out for drinks the night before, knew Rey and her coworkers were extremely convincing when they tricked him into thinking how much he needed a break from work and enjoy one night where he didn’t have to worry about his clients and cases.

It would have been fine if they simply would have stayed in the nice restaurant they went to and ate appetizers while drinking expensive cocktails that made them think twice about getting another. It would have been fine if they hadn’t gone to the club just down the street and gotten absolutely trashed, the fact that they all made it home in one piece was a sheer miracle in itself.

It would have been fine if it hadn’t been the night before they received the case of a lifetime.

Kylo managed to drag himself out of bed that morning, hungover and sore as he became aware of the random bruises that looked suspiciously like bite marks covering his chest and shoulders as he brushed his teeth, vaguely remembering a skinny, pale twink that he just had to have the night before. Getting drunk at thirty was nothing compared to getting drunk in college and the ache he felt in his muscles was a testament to that.

He was on his third cup of coffee by the time Kylo managed to sit at his desk, managing to conceal his headache from everyone around him. Any peace he had so far was gone the second Rey dropped a hefty stack of paperwork in front of him, groaning as he took in the size of each file and mentally preparing himself for the amount of coffee he was going to need just to make it through the day.

“Thank you for not texting me back this morning to let me know you were alive,” Rey said, sighing loudly as she no doubt tried to fight through the exhaustion Kylo knew she was feeling as well. “We just got these from the Arkanis Police Department. Only three of the six victims have families to claim them. They’re willing to come in today if you’re- “

“Not hungover and have a pounding headache as I’ve never had before?” Kylo cut her off as he opened the first folder and began reading the statements provided by the detectives.

 _Holy shit_.

Rey cringed, no doubt feeling a little bad for all the times she practically shoved shots into Kylo’s hands last night. “Sorry. I told the families we could meet them first thing tomorrow. I figured that would give us enough time to get everything ready for the hearing.”

Kylo could never be angry at Rey, not when she was his saving grace when it came to preparing the paperwork he needed and having it impeccably ready for all his court proceedings. She may be his baby cousin, but she was more capable than anyone in the office by a long shot.

Rey walked around his desk to stand beside his sitting form, pointing out important information she had flagged with bright droid shaped post-it notes. Reaching out to pick up his already empty coffee mug as she turned to begin the trajectory to her desk, Rey spun around after contemplating whether she should tell Kylo an important bit of information she learned just before Kylo showed up. She figured it was best to tell him now.

“By the way, the wet sock of a human being serial killer has already retained a lawyer,” Rey tried to keep her voice casual as she reached for the doorknob to Kylo’s door, tilted her head back to give Kylo a steady look. “You’ll be seeing Armitage Hux again very soon.”

Kylo dropped the file he had in his hand; eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Rey who promptly stepped out of the office before shutting the door quietly behind her. Kylo wasn’t sure how long he stared at the spot where Rey had stood, but the sound of his large hands slamming down on the table shook the entire oak desk and he swore he saw the pigeons that hung outside his office window fly away in fear.

Rey scrunched her face in response as she sat in her desk chair, sighing loudly. “This is going to be a long week, BB-8,” she whispered to the tiny droid bobblehead on her desk.

* * *

Armitage Hux was the image of tranquility and poise as he stood before the large glass window of his office in Downtown Arkanis, watching the bustle of traffic down below as the rain pattered against the glass soothingly.

He could hear the muffled sounds of phones ringing and copy machines working in the background, the sounds filtering through his door, and letting him know that his staff was already busy at work. He was proud of the efficient and hard-working workforce he had selected personally when he took over his father’s firm, something the old employees didn’t like but it wasn’t like they were around anymore for Hux to care. Every employee played an important role in his firm; their dedication meant an effortless outcome for every single case that was left on his desk.

Rose Tico, his most esteemed assistant, walked into his office with a single grey folder tucked in the crook of her arm as she held a mug in the other. Hux had chosen her personally, favoring her above all the other candidates based on her impressive resume. It also helped that she was the first assistant who managed to not be intimidated by his strict work ethic and mildly neurotic planning methods. Hux would give her an exceptional letter of recommendation if she ever chose to move on to greater things.

“Good morning, Mr. Hux. Here’s the new case I messaged you about earlier this morning. The Snoke case is surely our biggest one yet. The media has taken a particular interest in this one,” she said as she laid the folder on Hux’s desk, placing his cup of coffee carefully next to it. “I’ve included the client’s statement and any information that was available from the police department.”

Hux turned to walk over his desk, unbuttoning his suit jacket as he sat down. He opened the folder to find an organized list of charges against his client, sighing loudly as he skimmed them. “Thank you, Rose. Remind me to double your raise when this is all over.”

Rose hid her smile as she turned to walk back to her desk, shutting the door behind her quietly.

Hux could already tell this was going to be a taxing, soul-draining case. He took a second to remove his suit jacket, loosening his tie slightly with one hand as the other glided down the page as he read the list of charges against his new client.

_Six counts of first-degree murder_

_Six counts of desecration of a human corpse._

_Six counts of kidnapping._

The list went on and Hux could already tell this man as guilty as sin just by looking at his mugshot. It might be his job to represent this man, but it would be particularly difficult to prove his innocence if he went by all the statements made by detectives and a lucky fellow who managed to be his only surviving victim.

This was fine, Hux wasn’t a stranger to challenging cases. Hux had garnered a reputation for taking on the most difficult cases that even his father refused to do when Hux had graduated and passed his bar exam. Hux smiled to himself as he remembered those early days, remembering the way other lawyers groaned in premature defeat as they saw Hux walk into the courtroom.

In recent years, however, most of Hux’s clients were mostly wealthy and political figures who were mainly being accused of crimes such as embezzlement or an endless number of DWI’s that seemed to happen more every month. If Hux was honest with himself, those cases were such a bore. This case, however, was the kind of case that made him feel challenged and rekindled the flame that made being a lawyer exciting for him.

This would be the biggest challenge of his career.

The phone rang suddenly, interrupting Hux’s thoughts as he paused from writing short notes on the margins on the reports Rose had included for him to read. Pressing the speaker button on the phone, Rose’s worried voice floated over the speaker. “Sir, we just got word from the prosecution…”

Hux hummed in response, tilting his head to the side as his eyes continued to read the report. “And you sound worried because?” Hux knew her too well; Rose never faltered when she spoke to him.

Rose was glad Hux couldn’t see her fidget. “Kylo Ren will be representing the families, sir.”

Hux was thankful Rose wasn’t in the room to see the way his hands stilled as he riffled through paperwork, thankful he didn’t crumble said paperwork in his hand. He managed to keep his face passive, sitting up straighter in his seat as he quietly drew in a calming breath before answering her. “Thank you, Rose.” He hung up, hoping she would understand he just needed a moment to collect himself.

Once the call was ended, Hux balled his fists as they rested on his desk while his face reddened with the effort to not scream into the void. His silent outburst lasted a minute, breathing heavily through his nose as his hands smoothed over his chest, reflexively running his palms over the silk tie he wore.

_Kylo fucking Ren._

Of course, he would be involved in this case.

* * *

After weeks of planning and losing sleep (and sometimes sleeping in his office), the trial date was finally set. It gave Hux the short reprieve he needed before going completely insane from exhaustion, buying his entire staff bottles of expensive brandy because they no doubt would be feeling worse.

Snoke was, in every sense of the word, absolutely useless.

He refused to cooperate with Hux any chance he got, refusing to accept the game plan Hux had offered the time they met in person. Hux knew it would be nearly impossible to get him off the hook, knew the jury would see right through that fake, sweet smile that Snoke liked to wear when he was around anyone that might listen to his side of the story. The first time Snoke suggested Hux use the argument that Snoke had no recollection of the crimes because he had “blacked out during the entire process”, Hux had to stop himself from cackling, the idea was so ridiculous.

But Snoke wasn’t letting his absurd defense go and it took an ungodly amount of convincing by Hux to get the old man to shut up about it. Hux had nightmares about Snoke ruining his case by announcing his stupid alibi in the middle of Hux’s argument against the prosecution.

Hux swore if the old man did, he’d simply quit and walk out.

The unpredictability that Snoke radiated was unnerving to Hux, even during their first consultations early on in the case. Hux could see through the fake smiles and extremely creepy way Snoke looked at Hux, a look that made the hairs on the back of Hux’s neck stand up straight every time Snoke’s eyes scanned his face. It was as if he was looking for a weakness, looking for a characteristic that he could use and abuse at a later occasion to get what he wanted.

That look was the same one Hux was all too familiar with, having seen it before by people who wanted to take advantage of him at his weakest, wanted to capitalize on his strengths for personal gain. Hux couldn’t help the cold, calculated stare he gave his client; he needed Snoke to understand that he wasn’t going to fall into his little games.

As if the stress of dealing with a complete buffoon wasn’t enough, Hux and Kylo had been at each other’s throats more often than he thought they needed to be.

Both offices had an open line of communication when it came to evidence and witnesses that would be used, a normal occurrence in any legal trial for the sake of transparency. What wasn’t normal was Hux receiving calls from Kylo Ren and hearing his unreasonably deep voice while Hux was trying to concentrate on a new piece of evidence that was found.

Where Hux needed peace and quiet to think about a way he could avoid his client from being locked up without a chance of parole, Kylo called insistently throughout the day, distracting Hux like an annoying child.

“Rey wants to stop by and deliver our cross-examination report so expect her to be there around lunch,” Kylo said in such a bored tone, Hux wanted to ask why he simply just kept the words to himself.

“I’ll be out of the office, but Rose will be here,” Hux replied with just as much enthusiasm.

“Going to meet up with another dirty politician who got caught driving drunk with his mistress again? My, how the mighty have fallen,” Kylo said and Hux could _hear_ the stupid smirk in his tone.

“What I do on my lunch break is none of your business. By the way, I wanted to remind you that I also do bankruptcy cases so whenever your little firm finally decides to crumble into nothing, don’t hesitate to call me. Sometimes I do charity cases,” Hux managed to say in one long breath.

The sound of Kylo stammering on the other line was delicious and Hux ended the call before the other man could even reply.

Maybe not _everything_ about this case was terrible.

* * *

“I swear to god, he’s a little red-headed shit. A little rat that just fucking- “Kylo paced his office, tie askew and hair wild as he placed his hands in front of him, imagining a slender neck under his fingers that he could squeeze until-

Rey looked up from the case file that she had been highlighting keywords she thought would be useful for later. “You rile him up and then get mad when he does it back to you. Sounds almost like flirting to me.”

“Wha- “Kylo finally stopped pacing, “That’s not flirting! This is war. Just when I thought he couldn’t get any lower, he picks up a case where he defends this monster. How do you do that with a clear conscience?”

Rey sighed. “Because everyone deserves a fair trial and equal protection under the law. Did they not teach you that in law school? Should I call to have you enrolled so you can retake your classes?”

Kylo sat heavily on the couch in front of Rey, the two top buttons on his dress shirt were now unbuttoned as his tie was loosened considerably. “He hasn’t changed since we graduated. He’s been doing this since our first semester in school when he decided to sit next to me to refute everything I said.”

“Do you think…maybe…he likes to make your life miserable because you always respond?” Rey asked him as she highlighted another line, raising an eyebrow at Kylo when he didn’t reply. “I mean, you do call him every day to ask how he’s doing- “

“I do not…”

“You do. You may not ask him how he’s doing personally but calling him and not his assistant is pretty telling,” Rey gave Kylo a shrug, letting him know that she knew she was right.

“Just because there was one night in college that I would like to forget doesn’t mean I’m- “Kylo spluttered as he contorted his face as if it was the most disgusting memory,”- that I care about him. He…he gets really obsessive about things and forgets to do basic shit sometimes like eat lunch or go home and sleep.”

Rey couldn’t even respond, smiling at herself as she stuck a droid shaped note on the file, scribbling a quick note for herself.

“Whatever you say. And wasn’t it more than one night? Didn’t your roommate catch you two- “

“I do not care about Armitage Hux,” Kylo interrupted her with a deadly glare, repeating his words louder this time, and even then, he couldn’t convince himself it was true.

* * *

The first day of the trial was both a blessing and a curse. The end was finally near, much to Hux’s delight as the exhaustion was finally taking its toll on his mind and body. He worked long nights and was pestered by Kylo constantly.

Hux needed this to be over.

Hux stood on the steps outside of the courthouse, watching his client carefully as the old man clearly enjoyed being the center of attention, waving at cameras and sweet-talking the female reporters who stood uncomfortably as he spoke. The media had taken every opportunity to get whatever nonsense that came out of Snoke’s mouth on film and on paper, bold headlines with random garbage they managed to get from Snoke before Hux swept in to whisk the creepy old man away.

They stood on the steps of the courthouse on a breezy morning and it was there where Hux saw Kylo Ren for the first time after so many years.

It’s not like Hux didn’t know Kylo would be here; he knew he would be debating with him inside the courtroom in less than an hour. A fleeting memory of Hux catching a glimpse of the back of Kylo’s head several years ago as the large man practically ran out of the building as he made a mad dash to his next case came to mind, the closest thing he had to seeing Kylo in person since they graduated school.

This, however, was different as Hux had a perfect view of Kylo walking up the steps that led to the courthouse entrance, his immaculate suit hung onto his massive frame delectably, a stark contrast to the scrawny young man who was so easy to fluster during the many classes they took together in law school. It was a pastime Hux enjoyed immensely, much to Kylo’s annoyance.

That young boy was replaced with a stern-faced, attractive looking man with the most luscious hair Hux had ever seen and Hux hated that his mind immediately associated those words with Ren.

Hux made sure he didn’t show any sign of recognition as he regarded Kylo with an uninterested look before turning to face the crowd of cameras that were focused on Snoke who was still babbling away.

_Jesus why doesn’t this guy ever shut up._

“Thank you! That’ll be enough!” Hux spoke to the crowd before turning to give the two officers beside Snoke the signal to take him back inside, watching the older man trip slightly over the chains that kept him from running away. Hux resisted the urge to run his hands through his hair, the ghost of a headache was beginning to bloom behind his eyes as he regretted not taking the pain reliever Rose had offered him back at the office.

Why the media showed so much interest in this slime ball of a human being was beyond Hux.

Hux was too busy going over his mental bullet points to notice Kylo striding up behind him. “Well if it isn’t the most annoying little shit from school.”

Hux was really, really regretting not listening to Rose. “Ren, what a surprise to see you here. I thought you’d give up trying to be a lawyer to save yourself the humiliation that I’m about to put you through inside the courtroom,” Hux said as he turned around slowly, giving Kylo a steady glare to drive his insult home. He smirked as he saw Kylo’s nostrils flare and his lips pout. Ah, his words got him the same reactions as before.

Kylo let his eyes roam over Hux’s face, taking in the dark circles and tired eyes that looked like they needed at least a week’s worth of sleep to recover. “We all have to make a living somehow, don’t we Hux? Even if it means selling your soul to the devil and defending a homicidal maniac, right?”

Hux wished that Kylo didn’t look so good in person, especially up this closely. The suit he wore fit him just perfect, not too tight where the fabric would stretch obscenely over his massive shoulders, but tight enough where Hux could clearly see just how defined those muscled arms would be if Kylo were undressed.

_Fuck Hux, stop it._

“The devil works hard but I work harder. Remember that when I win this case,” Hux told him as he stepped closer as he spoke, voice calm and low. He thought he saw a faint blush creep over Kylo’s cheeks but didn’t bother to stay any longer lest the man decided to keep this little game going. Hux turned on his heel to walk away, a smug look on his face as he managed to have the final word in the conversation.

The trial might be brutal but Hux already felt like he was winning.

* * *

**Come say hi on[Tumblr](https://pizzzazlut.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pizzzazlut)!**

**Say Hi to Moosey as well on[Tumblr](https://tallmooseyfate.tumblr.com/) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 because sexy times deserve it's own chapter.
> 
> I also want to give the KBB moderators a huge shoutout for being the nicest, kindest people ever! Thank you for making it all so easy for us! <3
> 
> Awesome art is embedded in the story GO LOOK AT IT <3

The air was tense as they all the attendees began to settle into their seats, a sea of cameras lined up along the far-left corner of the courtroom, the sounds of photographers testing their camera settings to make sure everything was set for when the time came to start filming.

The men and women that made up the grand jury were lined up and ready to spill into their assigned booth, a tale-tell sign that the trial was about to begin.

Hux was resisting the urge to glance back at the families of the victims but he eventually gave in (and not because he wanted to catch a glimpse of Ren). Of all the victims’ families that were contacted, only three of the families showed up and they were all seated directly behind Kylo. Hux watched as Kylo practically stomped into the courtroom, watched as he placed his suitcase and a medium-sized banker’s box that he had been carrying effortlessly with one hand on the wooden table before him. Hux watched as Kylo turned around to face the families behind him, greeting them all one by one by shaking their hands and even hugging some of them tenderly.

Hux took in the sympathetic look he gave all of them, a look so sincere and full of sorrow as some of them cried quietly before Kylo. It was one of the things Hux couldn’t deny admiring about Kylo, the man knew how to connect with his clients on a personal level that was both comforting and genuine.

Hux was never good at emotions like that, never had to be considering most of his clients were always wealthy and guilty, so full of themselves it made Hux want to roll his eyes at them. But seeing Kylo like this, poised with grace and the burning need to bring justice for all the victims and family members made Hux feel deep inside his chest that perhaps, this time, he was on the wrong side.

That thought was only emphasized when his attention was suddenly focused on a man that sat across the room, presumably the father of one of the victims, as he stared angrily at Hux. Hux turned away slowly, not wanting to give away the fact that he’d never seen such a look of disdain directed at him like that before.

Hux didn’t like how he felt after that.

The bustle of people who began to fill in the room seemed endless, but the time was drawing near to begin the trial and soon enough, Judge D. Phasma brought the court to session. The cameras clicked impossibly loud in Hux’s ears as she began the court proceedings.

Each victim profile was presented by Kylo with a passion that Hux had never seen before, not even in law school. He stood impossibly tall; his large hands gesturing just the right way as he directed the jury’s attention to the pictures of the victims he had pinned on a large poster board before them. Kylo spoke about each victim fervently, bringing more humanity to each and every one of them as the sound of sniffling family members began to fill the room as he spoke.

To say that Hux was enthralled was an understatement. Hux watched as Kylo’s soft demeanor and voice morphed into something icy and frightening when he mentioned Snoke for the first time. Kylo’s hard gaze fell onto Snoke who simply looked back at him with an air of boredom that Hux wanted to wipe off his face himself. Kylo was undeterred though, going into great detail about just how cunning Snoke had been to get all his victims to trust him and comply.

“That man,” Kylo said as he pointed directly at Snoke. “That man chose his victims to commit an evil that no one, regardless of their living situation, ever deserved. He knew their weaknesses and exploited their need to fulfill his own sick needs- “

It was when Kylo directed that last comment that sounded awfully a lot like a personal opinion about Snoke that made Hux snap out of his reverie. “Objection, your honor. Mr. Ren is directing what is clearly his own personal opinion against my client.” Hux fixed a heavy look on Kylo, who in turn glared at him before turning his attention on Judge Phasma, waiting for her response.

Judge Phasma nodded at Hux before directing herself to Kylo. “Mr. Ren, your passion precedes you, but refrain from anything that may be considered biased.”

Kylo simply nodded before turning to glance at Hux again, setting his jaw firmly as his lips pouted like a child who was just told no. Hux wished he could tease the other man right now because at least that would help him ignore the fact that he couldn’t tear his gaze away from those lips in question.

Snoke let out a loud, exaggerated sigh then, slouching in his seat as he watched and listened to everything Kylo said. The old man couldn’t give two shits about any of this, acting as if all of this was just a waste of time instead of acting like he was remorseful like they had previously agreed he would. “Do you think I could get another interview after this?” Snoke asked Hux in the middle of Kylo’s introduction for his first key witness.

“If the only thing you have to say is stupid shit like that then I’ll leave. Do you want to do this without a lawyer?” Hux asked him through gritted teeth, low enough so that only Snoke would hear.

The old man rolled his eyes.

Hux wanted to punch the shit out of Snoke himself.

The medical examiner described the cause of death of all the victims, described the methods Snoke used to kill each and every one of them. Hux wasn’t a fool and didn’t dare look back at the victims’ families as the examiner spoke. The following witnesses were the detectives who practically solved the case when no one else bothered to look into the crimes. Hux’s eyes narrowed as he watched Detective Dameron wink at his partner Finn who sat in the crowd. His mind raced as he connected the dots, making mad scribbles on his yellow notepad as his thoughts tried to piece together how he could use their obviously not so professional relationship further down the road. This was good for them, Hux didn’t mind playing dirty to get the upper hand.

Hux’s defense focused primarily on the effects the war had on Snoke as a young man, focusing on the lack of support offered for those who served and received no help once they were back on Arkanis soil.

It wasn’t entirely a lie. Hux had seen the effects the war had on his own father; a man who unfortunately took most of his frustrations out on his young son instead.

“The heavyweight of all his trauma and the lack of support from our very own services that were created to help these soldiers have clearly failed one of their own. Does it excuse his actions? Perhaps not. Not when years of horrifying trauma have gone unchecked and ignored, thrown aside like a rag doll, and told to fend for himself. That, ladies and gentlemen, is just one of the many crimes committed.”

Hux knew it was a low blow. He knew the angry stares he would get.

There was a moment when Hux turned to face Kylo, intending to give the man a pointed look to emphasize what he considered a vital flaw in his argument when he noticed that Kylo was talking urgently with his fellow lawyers, hushed whispers that pertained to something unplanned and totally unexpected by the way Kylo’s neck strained and made the veins visible. It also, unfortunately, gave Hux a perfect view of a mother of one of the victims as she practically glared daggers into Hux.

It was the only time Hux’s words faltered.

The first half of the day went by faster than they had expected and before long Judge Phasma had adjourned the session for two hours by request of Kylo’s team. He didn’t feel confident, but Hux smiled as he carefully shuffled his paperwork in order, knowing there was trouble in paradise.

After going through all the details with Snoke again, reminding the bastard of their original plan, Hux chose to have a cup of coffee as his lunch as he leaned against one of the gigantic white pillars that were lined up in front of the courthouse. The sun shined almost too brightly, an unusual occurrence considering it rained almost every day in Arkanis. Hux was lost in his thoughts when he suddenly felt a presence behind him, turning slightly to see Kylo leaning on the pillar as well.

Kylo didn’t seem to notice Hux.

“You were pretty convincing back there.”

_Never mind_ , Hux thought to himself.

He took a rather large gulp of hot coffee, managing to hide his wince as the hot liquid burned his esophagus before replying. “I’ve always been convincing, Kylo. Don’t you remember the debates I always won back in school?”

Kylo snorted. He now had Hux’s undivided attention and Hux couldn’t ignore the massive sandwich he had in his hand. “You love reminding me of that like I wasn’t the one you were debating against.” Kylo took a huge bite of his sandwich as Hux scrunched his nose in disgust.

“How can you be hungry during all this?” Hux said, watching the sandwich practically disappear before his eyes and Kylo continued to eat.

Kylo’s big brown eyes were fixated on Hux now. “You still do that thing where you get stressed and don’t eat?”

Hux hated the surprised look he knew was on his face. The fact that Kylo even remembered such a minuscule detail about him like that made Hux speechless, nodding against his own will and watched dumbly as Kylo took out another sandwich from a plastic bag that hung on his elbow before handing it to Hux.

Hux simply stared at it.

“Just fucking take it and eat it, Hux. You need it or else you’re going to faint in the next hour,” Kylo told him before going to town on his food. “You look way thinner than the last time I saw you.”

Ah, there was the Kylo he knew.

“You saw me?” Hux reluctantly took the offered food, holding it but not bothering to make a move to eat it before his stomach decided to betray him and announce to the world just how hungry he was. “I saw you talking to your team. Looked like you were having some trouble.” Hux began to peel away the butcher paper that encased his sandwich.

Kylo sighed loudly as he slumped against the pillar. “I saw you last year after one of my cases blew in my face. And yeah, our key witness didn’t show up this morning. He’s supposed to testify after we go back in but…” Kylo stared absentmindedly over the courtyard before them,” …Poor kid is terrified of seeing Snoke again. Poe and Finn went out to see if they can find him before we it’s too late.”

Up close, Hux could see the dark circles that were evident on Kylo’s face now, seeing the all too familiar eye twitch that he had seen before when they were stressing over finals. Hux couldn’t ignore the fact that Kylo had offered that bit of information to him so freely, momentarily making him forget of the insult he had in mind earlier. “I’m sure they’ll find him. I can understand how anxious you must feel…” Hux fought the urge to comfort Kylo because he shouldn’t be doing that.

“Thanks,” Kylo replied. He looked so tired.

Hux liked to believe Kylo seemed less tense after his words, like to believe that Kylo kept turning to look at Hux to make sure Hux was eating his sandwich.

_It’s just stress_ , Hux said to himself. _Don’t overthink it_.

The courtroom seemed less menacing compared to this.

* * *

“God damn it!” Poe yelled as he made his way back to the car where Finn waited, slamming the car door harder than necessary. “This fucking kid just decided to split the day we needed him the most.”

Finn resisted the urge to thread his fingers through the salt and pepper hair at Poe’s nape, for once hating their rule to abstain from public displays of affection to avoid having to explain the fact that they were more than just work partners to anyone who saw them.

“He’s traumatized, Poe. We just have to keep looking, have to make sure he’s safe,” Finn said, raising his arm to look at the watch on his wrist. “We still have about an hour and a half before the court is in session again. Where else could Mitaka go?”

Poe sank into the seat, running his hands over his face as he tried to dwindle the panic that threatened to take over. “If he’s not at his parents’ house, there can’t be any other place he could possibly be at. He doesn’t have many friends and the majority are at the court right now anyway.”

Finn stared out the car window, mentally going over a list of names of people that could possibly be hiding Mitaka. The realization came to Finn as he watched a man walk by as he pushed a grocery store cart that was filled with everything he owned. Finn sat up instantly, hands slapping Poe’s shoulder as he turned the keys in the ignition.

“Tent city. Mitaka is at the tent city where he was before. If we go now, we just might be able to get his ass back in the courtroom on time.”

“Buddy, your mind!” Poe said as he secured the seatbelt around him. The look Finn gave him at the nickname made Poe cackle. “Sorry, I meant to say babe.”

“Let’s get our guy,” Finn told Poe as he peeled out into the main street, sirens blaring and their hearts racing.

* * *

Hux couldn’t believe his eyes as he stared at the only surviving victim, Dolphed Mitaka, take the stand before them.

They fucking did it. They found him after he had run away earlier that day but here he was. Hux spared Kylo a quick glance, watched the way he gave Poe and Finn a thumbs up as he stood to begin his questioning.

If Hux was honest with himself, he was counting on Mitaka not showing up at all after Kylo had confessed his reluctance to take the stand. He was sure the trauma would keep Mitaka away and make it easier for Hux to drive his measly excuse of untreated PTSD to at least give Snoke the chance of getting parole.

This was it. This witness was the nail on the coffin.

Kylo was going to win.

Hux was too preoccupied as his mind raced to find a solution to this curveball when he suddenly felt Snoke rise from his seat. At first, he thought Snoke was simply shuffling around in his seat because he had the tendency to slouch forward in the chair as if he thought he belonged in a high court and he was the king. It was when Hux saw the man point a crooked finger towards Mitaka that made Hux realize everything was going to go to shit.

“He’s lying! He’s a liar! You’re filth!” Snoke bellowed as a terrified Mitaka cowered in his seat, shoulders shaking in terror and Hux felt a wave of pity as his eyes fell on the pink scar on his neck. Kylo moved fast, stepping in front of Mitaka to shield him from the insane look on Snoke’s face as he continued to yell incoherently.

Hux felt a ringing in his ears and a rush of blood to the head as he grappled with Snoke, trying to get the old bastard to sit back down before he said something-

“I should have killed you when I had the chance!”

There was a beat of silence. Hux barely had time to hear himself think.

And then the courtroom erupted into pure _chaos_.

Hux forcefully pushed Snoke into his seat, not giving a damn if he hurt his client or not because the white rage that flowed through his veins wanted nothing more than to strangle him and the wild look on his face. The families in the audience were shouting at Snoke, cursing him for his crimes as officers had to urgently guide several of them out of the room when they tried to lunge over the benches and onto Snoke.

Judge Phasma’s gavel pounded continuously as she called for order in her courtroom, her stern glare falling on Hux and he knew he was going to get an ear full afterward. Finn and Poe had the biggest grins on their faces, leaning against the wall behind them as they stood at the back of the courtroom, no doubt relishing in the fact that Snoke basically fucked himself over so flawlessly.

It was almost poetic, Hux thought.

Hux couldn’t bother to look at Snoke, couldn’t bother to look at his notes because there was no point. Hux did spare Kylo a glance, watched as he leaned close to Mitaka, asking if he was alright and if he wanted to continue. The poor kid looked absolutely terrified but Kylo’s soft voice no doubt gave him the strength to push through as he nodded to the judge when she asked him if he wished to proceed.

Hux had never seen such a mess. He couldn’t believe his client was the one to start it.

Kylo was going to win.

* * *

Kylo felt his heart was going to fall out of his ass as he tried not to stomp his way through the hallways, mind racing as he desperately sought out a room where he could hide in, needing to get away from the voices and clicks of the cameras around him. He felt confident in his job, knowing deep down that what he presented would surely convince the jury to favor him instead of Hux.

The jury.

Kylo felt another wave of nausea as he remembered the grand jury was deliberating somewhere in this very building, going over all the information presented today as they were undoubtedly trying to reach a verdict. 

The adrenaline he had felt the second he stood to address the jury was pulsing through his veins still, feeling the anxiety settle in the back of his brain in the way he always felt when the pressure was just becoming too much for him. Years ago, Kylo would fumble and stumble his way out of situations like this but he couldn’t do that now. Not when all those families were looking at him with desperate hope and sorrow. 

Kylo had to do this for them.

Everyone considered the victims to be unimportant but not to Kylo, he saw them and needed to do what was right.

Kylo honestly didn’t know where he was headed, didn’t know if he was even allowed to be on this floor as the elevator doors opened to reveal a mostly empty hallway. It didn’t matter because it was quiet and hardly anyone was walking down the hallway and that was good enough for him. He didn’t know if the dark, wooden door in front of him was available but that didn’t stop him opening the door and stepping in a flurry. Closing the door behind him before turning to face it, Kylo pressed his forehead against the wooden door, closing his eyes as he meditated and forced his breathing to slow down, counting his heartbeats as he did so.

“You’ll have to find another room. This one is taken,” came a soft voice behind him, and even then Kylo knew exactly who it belonged to. 

He didn’t snap back at Hux. He didn’t even bother to turn around.

“I’m not in the mood right now, Hux. I just need some peace,” Kylo whispered, keeping his eyes closed as he waited for Hux’s smartass reply that he was most likely itching to throw at Kylo since lunch.

“Yeah, me too,” was the only thing Hux said. 

Only then did finally Kylo turn around to face him.

Kylo wasn’t sure if it was the lighting in the room or if Hux simply looked that exhausted, but there he was slumped in a random chair, hair slightly disheveled and suit jacket off and thrown over the long table in a discarded heap that was all too familiar because how many times had Kylo done the same thing after a stressful day? 

Hux looked exactly how Kylo felt.

“Just like the good old days,” Kylo smiled at him. Memories came back without any prompting on Kylo’s part, remembering all those times they fought for the best-secluded spots that no one knew about when they both sought out peace and quiet during school. It was those moments that allowed them to see each other at their lowest, at their most vulnerable. It was also the moment Kylo had kissed that cunning mouth for the first time.

Funny how things repeated themselves after all these years.

“You didn’t look this good back then,” Hux said as he gestured lazily at Kylo, tilting his head in that way that used to make Kylo wish he could read every thought that went through his mind at that very moment. He looked tantalizing.

Kylo waited for the punchline. 

It never came. 

“Are you flirting with me?” Kylo said as he finally turned around and leaned back against the door, letting his head fall back as he kept his gaze trained on Hux. It was odd how the human body worked. Odd how the pent-up adrenaline began to ebb away and left nothing but fatigue and the desire to be comforted during such a vital moment of his career. 

Kylo knew Hux would never do anything remotely close to comforting, it just wasn’t in his nature. 

“Just making an observation, that’s all,” Hux gave him a pleased little smile. “I just…I want to commend you on your work today. I know I hassle you constantly about your work ethic and how you’re going to go out of business- “

“Oh god, Hux don’t start-” Kylo rolled his eyes. Hux really was annoying, simply incapable of being nice for once-

“Let me finish,” Hux gave Kylo a stern look, raising a slender finger up to signal to Kylo not to interrupt him again. Kylo inhaled much too quickly. “I mean it when I say that you’ve become a damn good lawyer. You never wavered, not even when I tried to make you stumble and embarrass yourself. Although I do have to admit that my own downfall was my idiot client. But you persevered with complete professionalism that I have no choice but to admire. It’s an honor to have shared the court with you today.”

Kylo didn’t know what to say, having never heard such praise fall from Hux’s mouth and directed towards him. Even then, Kylo couldn’t deny the sincerity in the other man’s voice, in the way that Hux had sat up just slightly in his seat to deliver his compliment with the respect that it deserved. 

_Hux must be really tired,_ Kylo thought because this was too weird to be normal.

“Thanks,” Kylo said, dropping his gaze before he was able to catch himself from his annoying habit. “You know, I‘ve always admired the way you carried yourself in the courtroom. Even back when we were in school, you always carried yourself with such confidence.” Kylo laughed suddenly.

“How was that funny?” Hux tilted his head again. 

“I just can’t believe we’re stuck in some random conference room while we wait for a grand jury to determine if a serial killer is guilty. What are the odds of this happening, you know? Can you stop looking at me like that,” Kylo snapped at Hux suddenly, watching him smirk up at him.

For all the sarcastic remarks and vitriol they spewed at each other whenever they could, Hux couldn’t get over that at the end of the day Kylo was still the big-hearted oaf who would check up on him after they finished major tests because he had to make sure Hux was okay. The same boy who had kissed Hux in an empty closet who moaned needily into Hux’s mouth when Hux managed to pin those long, lanky arms above his head as Hux took control of the situation.

It was inevitable if Hux was being honest with himself, reliving the rush of heady power he felt that first time he learned just how much Kylo liked being overpowered. Hux blamed the stressful day for his actions. It made it easy for Hux to sit up straighter, scooting closer to the edge of the chair as he placed his elbows on the armrests. 

“Looking at you how?” Hux grinned. How could he have forgotten how easy it was to fluster Kylo?

Kylo sighed. “Like you want to annoy me into doing something I shouldn’t.”

“I’ve never made you do anything you didn’t want to, Kylo,” Hux said as he stood, languidly making his way to stand in front of the other man, making sure he kept his eyes focused on Kylo’s as he stepped closer. It was a crime in itself that Hux felt incredibly sexually frustrated after every court case, but the fact that Kylo was raking his eyes over Hux as he walked closer was an added bonus. Would it be so bad if they just helped each other get over the anxiety that was waiting for the jury to deliberate? 

Kylo inhaled as he processed what Hux said, reading into the hidden message in Hux’s words. It also made Kylo get a lungful of the expensive cologne Hux wore, a sudden urge to bury his face in the crook of Hux’s neck threatened to take over. Kylo hadn’t noticed the shaky breath he let out until it was too late. It _had_ to be the stress.

Hux’s laugh was beautiful, always had been. “Let me guess, underneath all that muscle and semi-good quality clothes is the same boy that wants nothing more than to kiss me and hold my hand. How sweet of you to still have a crush on me after all these years.”

There was a beat of silence as they stared at each other, knowing whatever words that were said next could undoubtedly cross them into the point of no return. Snoke was forgotten. The jury was forgotten. Nothing mattered but them.

“Stop projecting and admit that no one has ever been such a good boy for you like I was,” Kylo’s voice didn’t waver as he stared into Hux’s green eyes, a thrill running up his spine as he saw the way Hux’s left eye twitch at his words. Kylo was pleased to see Hux had grown into his high cheekbones.

They would blame each other for what happened at another time. 

They would blame the stress they were going through that day and the fact that they both just needed an outlet to relieve the tension that would ultimately make them go insane. They would blame Snoke for bringing them together again, for utterly fucking up the balance that existed in the world and thus made Kylo bring Hux in for an almost painful kiss.

Hux couldn’t stop his hands from running up Kylo’s torso, reaching up to thread his fingers through the soft waves that curled at Kylo's neck. His mouth opened without prompting, and Hux chose to ignore the voice in his head that said he was a fool for letting his emotions get the best of him.

_Again_.

Kylo moaned softly in Hux’s mouth, tasting him and mentally berating himself for thinking he didn’t want this. He kissed Hux like the act was a lifeline to his sanity, the only thing that could keep him grounded at this very moment. Kylo held Hux’s waist and feeling those narrow hips move underneath his palms made Kylo spin the thinner man around, mouth latching onto the nape of Hux’s neck as his hands slid over to the front of his trousers.

“You know you missed me, Hux,” Kylo breathed into his ear. “Remember how good I felt under you? How loud you made me scream that one night you annoyed me so much I needed you to fuck me?” 

Hux’s hips bucked as he felt thick fingers work the zipper of his trousers down, felt the massive hand slide into his red boxers to caress his already painfully hard erection. Hissing, Hux twined his fist around the red tie Kylo wore, tugging on the fabric hard to bring Kylo’s focus back onto Hux’s face. 

“I can’t stand you,” Hux snarled as he pulled on Kylo’s tie again until his teeth latched onto the full lower lip that just begged to be bitten. The whine that escaped Kylo’s mouth was delicious, going straight to Hux’s cock and he knew Kylo felt him twitch in his palm.

Pulling away and walking back towards the wooden conference table, Hux dragged Kylo by his tie again, smiling as the other man offered no resistance and followed willingly. It was dizzying to see Kylo like this; gone was the stern man whose glare could make a normal person shrivel in his seat at the sheer intensity of his gaze. He was replaced with a complacent man whose cheeks were flushed as he licked his swollen lips, following Hux obediently like he was made for this.

Kylo said nothing as Hux pushed him against the table, said nothing as Hux deftly undid his belt and trousers, sliding the garment down enough to free Kylo’s cock and offering him the relief he needed more than anything right now. 

Stroking the heated flesh with slow, languidly strokes, Hux stood so close to Kylo’s face that the other man’s eyes practically crossed as he tried to keep his focus on him. “You looked so powerful, so imposing today in front of all those people. Imagine if they ever found out how much of a cock hungry slut you truly are underneath it all,” Hux said quietly, voice gentle as if he was talking about some mundane topic as if his hand wasn’t stroking the thick cock in Kylo’s lap. 

“Fuck Hux,” Kylo’s head lolled back as he bit his lips to stop the noises from slipping from his mouth, not wanting to give away their little secret. “I jerked off so many times after calling you. Just imagining you looking at me with that scowl that- “Kylo’s words were caught off by his moan that was too loud in the quiet room.

Thankfully Hux was quick as a whip, his free hand shooting up to cover that luscious mouth before he gave them away. “Shh, you know you can’t be loud right now. Be good for me, Kylo. That’s it, move your hips if you want but no noises,” Hux whispered as he loosened his grip around Kylo, looking down to watch Kylo thrust into the ring his fingers made, knowing the friction was nothing close to what he needed.

Kylo’s knuckles were white as he held the edge of the table frantically as he rolled his hips slowly, sucking on the palm that was pressed over his mouth that was keeping his quiet. He knew he was a sight; hips twisting and jerking as his hair fell over his tightly closed eyes, knowing that if he saw Hux it would push him more than he wanted to be.

“Look at me, baby.”

Kylo keened in response to Hux’s cooing, legs moving restlessly as he was overcome with the urge to spread himself wide for the redhead. He knew he shouldn’t keep Hux waiting any longer, knew he shouldn’t have Hux repeat himself.

Hux watched as Kylo’s eyes fluttered open, watched the way his face contorted underneath his hand as he tried to focus on Hux’s eyes. Kylo was even more responsive than he was before, making Hux wish he could tie those legs down on the table because Kylo kept raising them and fidgeting around mindlessly. 

“I don’t have a condom,” Hux said against his knuckles, looking up at Kylo through his golden eyelashes. 

Kylo reached behind him, a task made particularly difficult because Hux was still stroking him slowly. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, trying to open it with an uncoordinated hand to get the condom nestled safely in between the bills of money nestled there. 

Hux couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “Of course, you would have a fucking condom in your wallet. Are you that much a cock hungry slut that you need one on your person at all times? I bet you replace this every night, like a filthy slut.” 

Kylo shook his head wildly, the urge to please Hux was overpowering the logical part of his mind. He followed the way Hux’s hand picked up the condom, followed the trajectory it made up to Hux’s mouth as he slipped it in between his lips to hold it there before moving that same hand to pull his pants down. The glimpse of perfectly white teeth as they tore the foil open made Kylo shiver. 

Hux finally moved his hand away from Kylo’s mouth, moving back slightly to swiftly roll the condom over his cock. “Turn around and lay your chest on the table, spread yourself for me,” Hux’s voice remained calm despite the wild look in his eyes. He unbuttoned his dress shirt as he saw Kylo’s thick fingers do as he was told, moaning deep in his chest as he saw the tight ring of muscle clench around nothing as it waited for Hux.

“So lovely. You look so tight for me,” Hux said, awe lacing his words as he spits on his fingers and bringing them down to tease at Kylo’s rim. Kylo didn’t make a single noise even though Hux knew he wanted to scream. More spit was used before Hux was pressing his thumb into Kylo, watching intently as the digit disappeared inside him. “Fuck. Tight just like I thought you would be.”

Kylo panted against the glossy wood beneath him, placing his hands flat on the table as he waited for what was to come. The blunt head of Hux’s cock pressed slightly at his entrance, and the wince he made was obvious before he managed to catch it.

“Let me take care of that,” Hux offered before pulling away from Kylo completely, making him whimper softly as he was about to turn around to beg for him to come back when he felt the flick of a clever tongue at his entrance. 

Kylo’s head dropped back onto the table with a loud thud. “Hux, please I’m not going to last if you do that. You know how much I love it,” Kylo said with a shaky breath. It didn’t stop him from spreading his legs wider. Hux’s only response was a muffled hum, mouthing and licking at Kylo without shame. Feeling the way Hux’s saliva was beginning to run down the inside of his thighs was both beautiful and filthy. “Hux, _please, please_.”

Hux stood up without any further prompting, aligning his cock as he slid his hands over the curve of Kylo’s lower back, feeling himself sink inside smoothly.

“Oh god Kylo, you’re- “Hux lost all train of thought as he bottomed out, feeling the warm skin of Kylo’s thighs against his. He rumpled Kylo’s clothes and pushed the fabric up because he needed to see the way Kylo’s back curved as he began to fuck him. 

Hux’s pace was slow, the unhurried drag of his cock was already making Kylo’s mouth fall open, condensation forming on the glossy table as he breathed heavily against it. His soft whimpers were making Hux dizzy, making it impossible to go slow any longer than he needed to.

Placing his hands around Kylo’s prone form, Hux leaned forward to nuzzle Kylo’s ear, taking in his cologne before speaking. “I’m going to fuck you hard now. Be good for me, please.” Kylo didn’t see the smirk Hux gave him as he stood back up, didn’t see the way he bit his lip as he anchored his hands around Kylo’s waist before snapping his hips hard into Kylo.

Hux was pleased to see the way Kylo’s hands scrambled over the table as he thrust into him, was pleased to see his mouth fall open wordlessly as he pushed back to meet the next thrust. Hux couldn’t deny how beautiful Kylo looked, couldn’t deny wanting to hear the whines and moans he knew would sound so glorious if they didn’t have to be quiet. 

“Harder, Hux,” Kylo gritted out, curling his body on the table so he could get a better view of Hux. The tension he had felt all day began to disappear with every punishing thrust that Hux gifted him, the euphoria of feeling hands roam over his heated skin as they scratched and tweaked at his nipples made Kylo smile. 

The sounds of their heavy breathing and skin slapping against each other were obscene and mesmerizing at the same time. The ripple of muscle on Kylo’s ass as he took the pounding he had been begging for made Hux salivate, slender hands clutching at the flesh and he swore the sight alone could make him come. 

The sound of an object falling and hitting the tile floor from down the hallway made Kylo stand up abruptly, hands moving back to try and still Hux’s movements. “Hux hold on, wait. They’re going to hear us.”

Hux replied by biting Kylo’s shoulder, taking the opportunity to lift one of Kylo’s thick thighs onto the table to hit the right angle he knew would get Kylo’s mind off of things even more. “I want them to hear you. Now stay like that, baby.”

Kylo’s back arched as Hux snapped his hips in the same punishing pace as before, the keens becoming impossible to contain as he felt Hux hit his prostate perfectly every single time. He was impossibly close but knew he wouldn’t come just yet. He didn’t want to come yet.

Hands gripped Kylo’s hair tightly, low growls filled the air as Hux let himself unravel in the pleasure he had lacked in his life for so long. No one compared to this, not even the eager interns that thought they could fuck their way to the top. Kylo was a dream and he was pliant under his hands like he was made for Hux. 

Hux didn’t regret much in his life, but he couldn’t stop hating himself for denying himself from having Kylo again for so long.

“I want you to come for me, let me feel you clench around me like I know you will,” Hux said deliriously, teeth worrying the soft skin of Kylo’s neck and behind his ear. “Tell me you want me again after this. Tell me, now.”

“I want you, Hux,” Kylo moaned as his head hung low, writhing in Hux’s embrace. “I need you after this, please.”

Their kiss was sloppy as Kylo met Hux’s mouth awkwardly, all tongues as they breathed into each other’s’ mouths as the redhead bucked so hard into Kylo he had to hold him tightly with an arm across Kylo’s chest. Kylo’s high pitched whine was glorious as his entire frame twitched and shook, come spurting out of his cock and the knowledge that he had come untouched was making his legs shake uncontrollably. 

Hux was in heaven. 

He could feel every pulse inside Kylo, could hear how hard he was trying to keep his moans in control because Hux knew he wanted to scream so loudly that even the people on the upper floor would be able to hear him. Hux hadn’t meant to be so rough, but he was slamming Kylo hard onto the table again before he could stop himself, supporting his weight with both hands at the curve of Kylo’s lower back. The tell-tale heat in his gut finally broke into waves of pleasure as he came with one final, hard thrust into Kylo.

“So good, so good baby,” Hux mumbled against the damp skin on Kylo’s temple, soft kisses following suit as they tried to regain their breath and senses. 

“I’m going to win this case. I’ll take this as my prize for beating you,” Kylo smiled lazily at Hux, kissing him as he felt Hux slip out of him. It took them a couple of minutes to regulate their beating hearts and breathing, basking in the afterglow despite the unusual location they were in. “We looked fucking wrecked.”

Hux bit the perfectly chiseled jaw that begged to be bitten and sucked on. “I know you’ll win. But this isn’t your prize because you deserve better than a random fuck in an empty room.” 

“Do you really think I’m going to win?” Kylo asked, face flushed and hair wild.

Hux took in the dazed look on Kylo’s flushed face, took in the way Kylo stared at him like he had when they were younger. “You will win, Kylo. Trust me.”

Hux couldn’t get over the bashful smile Kylo gave him.

Kylo _had_ to win.

* * *

“We, the jury, find the defendant guilty on all charges…”

Hux knew it was coming. It wasn’t a surprise at all.

Hux knew that Snoke’s little outburst would cost him everything he thought would give them a running chance in the game. But the sting after losing a case wasn’t there. The self-loathing he usually felt when a case didn’t go his way was notably absent as he avoided looking at Snoke while the courtroom erupted in a cacophony of cheers and sobs of pure relief. 

Hux ignored Snoke trying to sweet-talk his way into Hux’s good graces, ignored the questions about appealing his multiple life sentences as if he hadn’t practically confessed his crimes in the courtroom just an hour before. 

Instead, Hux watched as Kylo was surrounded by his peers. Watched as he hugged crying mothers and shook the hands of grateful fathers who were trying to keep it together. Hux watched the satisfied look on Kylo’s face, selfishly crediting his good mood to the hard fuck he gave the man just thirty minutes ago. 

Kylo strode up to Hux, that big goofy smile plastered over his face as he shook Hux’s hand.

“You owe me,” he said, and Hux watched as Kylo leaned in to whisper into his ear. “I’ll call you tonight.”

Hux hated losing. 

But somehow, this didn’t feel like such a terrible loss. 

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL <3 **

**Come give me more ideas on[Tumblr](https://pizzzazlut.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pizzzazlut)! I'm always down to chat!**


End file.
